Transfusion
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: "You have wings, Max." First I fail at saving the Earth and now I have wings. And a cold feeling is slowly taking over, my heart is turning to ice.. They said I could do it, but in the end I failed, I always fail... Max/Fang. (Join Max and Fang's attempt to save the world.)
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning for the Broken

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter One: A Beginning for the Broken

* * *

My name is Max. Since everyone is dead; I don't have a last name. I could choose my own, but what's the point in that? I have no one to introduce myself to. There are few left, yes there are few; yet, I feel still feel alone. We each have names, I would tell you, but you're probably going to die anyway.

How did everything turn to shit? I guess it should be alright to start a little at the present, but we'll go back to the past, last week. The main thing is, whenever you are reading this, it is happening. Can you feel the ground shake beneath you? Can you taste the burning flesh in the air? Well, maybe not yet, soon though. You will learn how to survive in this new world, but not many can. Remember; what you read here just might save your life in the future. So when the whole Earth is being destroyed, you'll remember my words. First, you must know how this all happened, so let's journey back a few hours ago, so you get a slight idea of what's going on.

**DURING THE CHAOS**

_The ground shook as we ran, fire lighting up the sky. There was no time to look up at it, we had to keep moving. I felt his hand brush against my own as we pounded through thick fog that shaded the city. Disrupt screams tore into the night and out of the corner of my eye I could see people staring up at the sky in wonder. My eyes darted around, searching for somewhere to hide._

_"Where to, Max?" he called out. I turned my head to see him beside me, his dark eyes haunted by the week that had happened._

_"Anywhere," I breathed out, continuing to sprint along the road._

_"This could be the end, you know."_

_"I know."_

_*CRACK*_

_A searing pain in my side brought me to my knees, a scream of pain escaping my mouth. He stopped and turned around, fear showing in his eyes. Blood tricked out of my mouth and before I knew it; I was no more._

**AFTER THE CHAOS**

A stabbing pain caught me by surprise and I was able to make out a few words of discussion that was happening around me.

"We can't let her die," I heard a voice cry out.

"We're doing all we can," another voice said.

"Use more of mine, I have lots more! The other blood will kill her!"

"We have used enough of your blood," a rustling sound was heard at the foot of the bed. "She's actually recovering miraculously. Her wounds have been healing for two days but already look like they are three weeks in."

"How is that possible?"

"We believe that when the injected the blood into her, the DNA in the bird shaped Max's blood cells and formed something quite unbelievable."

"What is it?"

"It seems, if I am mistaken, that Max has grown wings similar to the bird whose blood we gave her."

My fingers twitched and I heard them take in a deep breath. Light appeared through the cracks of my closed eyes, making me clench the sheets beneath me. An antiseptic smell filled my nose. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me. I sluggishly opened my eyes and tried covering my eyes as a blinding light filled my vision. The fingers dug into my shoulders, bringing me out of my tiredness. I lazily pushed the hands away and pulled myself up, holding my head and blinking slowly, taking in my surroundings.

"Max?" A hoarse voice whispered. I turned to face the sound, looking into undeniably dark eyes filled with concern and love. I noticed the dirty stone floor and the low hanging lamps before us, soon figuring out I wasn't in a hospital. A pain shot through my stomach and I lifted the green shirt that was covering me, seeing a large sealed up wound. I looked into my lover's eyes, question filled in my own.

"A large metal shard went straight through you," he trailed off. My eyes watered as I touched the wound hesitantly, hissing at the sting I received. "You were losing so much blood," he started, "I gave as much blood as I could but then they wouldn't take any more. We had to inject you with animal blood, but something happened."

"What happened?" I asked him slowly, turning around to see someone standing on the other side of the bed, staring thoughtfully at my back. He motioned to my lover, beckoning to talk to him. They looked down at me before walking ten metres away from my bed, near another row of neatly made beds. They started whispering furiously at each other, looking at me every so often. I lifted myself even more, crossing my legs so I could sit properly.

"Fang?" I called out, watching as Fang turned around, a sharp look in his eyes. He shuffled over and kneeled beside me, reaching over and taking my hand. The other man came over and stood beside Fang, a professional look on his face.

"Max, you can call me Dr Silverton . We have some exciting news to tell you."

"Not really exciting," Fang muttered. I looked back up at Dr Silverton.

"Well, the exciting part is that you're still alive," the doctor said, "But even more exciting news. Since no one here had quite the same blood type as you, we decided to run a little test and injected some animal blood into you. Fortunately, the blood given by the animal fused quite well with your own blood and there have been some circumstantial problems. What there seems to be is that you have acquired the title of avian hybrid due to the fac-"

"Can it, Doc," Fang yelled at him. He looked at me with a sad face, squeezing my hand tightly. "What he is trying to say, Max," he shot the doctor a sharp look, "Is that," he paused, taking in a deep breath.

"You have wings, Max."

* * *

**So after reading the last Maximum Ride book I acquired a brilliant idea. This is based off the ending plot of the book in a way, but there are no spoilers whatsoever. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evacuation Procedure

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter Two: Evacuation Procedure

* * *

Anger is uncontrollable, for me. Once I become angry, I need to find a way to let out the steam, to channel it out.

"Max, for the last time, you're not allowed to go to the concert." The yell shook the house. I stood up from my bed, clenching my fists and holding my head high.

"I'm eighteen, Jeb, last time I checked, you can't make me stay home." His face took on an abnormal magenta colour and he took a step towards me, holding up his right hand. I pressed my lips together and cringed away slightly.

With the hand that was raised he pointed at the door, his whole arm shaking. "I've had enough of you, Maximum. You are to leave this house and not come back until you've learnt some manners." I turned on my heel, quickly walking into my room to grab a few supplies. Phone, charger, wallet, earphones and clothes. He was gone when I came back to the hallway, but there was a fist sized hole in the wall.

Shaking my head I walked out the door, slinging my backpack over my shoulders. Lifting my phone to my face I dialled a number that I knew by heart, crossing my fingers in hope they would answer.

"Max?" His voice was cut short by the phone reception.

"Do you think I crash at your place for a few days?" I asked him.

"Hold on a second." I head a thump as his phone hit the bed and the sound of his feet walking away. A minute later he came back on the phone, "Sure, Max. Mum's heading out on a tour up in Virginia so she won't be back in a few days. When are you coming over?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I told him. He paused.

"Did you get kicked out again?" He asked with hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of Jeb, I was meant to go to a concert tomorrow and he wouldn't let me go so he kicks me out of the house, how stupid." Chuckling was heard on the other line.

"I think I'm going too, the Rise Against concert?" He asked me.

"That's the one."

"Cool, we can go together then."

"I'll see you in a few then."

"Okay, Max," and with a click the line went dead. I reached behind my backpack and tugged out my earphones, plugging them into my phone and scrolled through a list of songs before deciding to pick a random one.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

Jeb and I used to have a good relationship, a close father daughter one. Everything changed when mum passed away. He began to drink and disappear on mysterious expeditions, leaving me to fend for myself for days on end. It became hard to get to him after that.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

I have scars that he gave me. Some on my back and there are some I have given to myself, on the days I couldn't take him no more. I had a friend, James; we used to compare our scars and end up laughing about it. One day, he took his life, and I was left alone again.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labour I'll slave till the end,_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

Whenever Jeb kicked me out of the house I took to sleeping on front porches, I tried getting a job and ending up getting one at a small bakery down town, but even that barely kept me by. I was starting to lose hope.

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move_  
_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon_  
_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

I want to move, I really do. I don't know where to start though. Its like, this world has no place for me. If only there was another place I could go to where I'd be accepted.

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_  
_But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world_  
_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

When living out on the streets, I met some great people. We may have ended up stealing but it was nothing major, it was just to help us by. We

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labour I'll slave till the end,_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand_

_Swing life away  
Swing life away  
Swing life away  
Swing life away_

I pulled out my earphones as the song finished, turning a corner at the end of the street. I looked around me, noticing all the sale signs at every house and how the neighbourhood looked so empty. A shadow cast over me and I looked up to see a billboard looming over my head.

'_When the end is nigh – this is how we die'  
'EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY'_

Underneath it there was a little leprechaun stabbing himself in the stomach. How they came up with that, I would never know. Shaking my head, I walked past the sign with little worry in my mind, only focused on getting to Fang's house.

After another hundred meters I arrived at his front door, unsure of how I would approach him. Sighing, I rapped my hand against the door and waited. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a shirtless Fang with wet hair. He grabbed my arm, tugging me inside before shutting the door behind me.

"What a nice greeting, pulling someone into your house," I smirked at him. His face was strewed with concern and something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Have you noticed weird stuff happening lately, Max?" He asked me, motioning me towards his room.

"The billboards telling everyone to evacuate?"

"And that's exactly what everyone's doing, have you seen that people are moving out left, right and centre?"

"Yeah, I did see that as well," I replied.

"I've been doing some research about it and there are some strange results." We entered his room, only lit by his Macbook Pro.

"Strange results?"

"Those billboards are everywhere, across the world even."

"Who would do something like that? It's like telling people that no one is safe."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out."

* * *

**So the plot thickens. What is possibly going on in the world? Who could be behind all of it? Leave comments, share the story and enjoy. Constructive Criticism is quite welcome. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Territorial Plans

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter Three: Territorial Plans

* * *

"How come you guys haven't moved out yet?" I asked Fang. He stiffened, twisting his thumbs around each other.

"I told mum about the billboards being all over the place, so she's not doing anything about it."

"Why is she going to Virginia? Where is she actually?"

"She left a few minutes after you rang. She's meeting up with some contacts that could tell her what the billboard business is about." He sat on his bed, pulling his Macbook towards him and bringing up a few tabs. He turned to me, a serious look in his face. "Max, I want to get to the bottom of this. Someone is either pulling our legs or the world could actually be coming to an end."

I paused, unsure of how to reply to his statement. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of his room and towards the front door. "Where are we going?" I asked him, dropping my backpack down on the floor.

"We are going to check out one of those billboards, there have to be some clues," he told me, opening the door, pulling us out. The door shut loudly but we were already across the road.

"I saw one on the way here," I mentioned.

"Which way?"

"To the left."

Still holding onto my hand, he walked swiftly in the direction I told him. We arrived at the billboard, gazing up at it. My eyes flickered across the letters, hoping that something would appear.

"Max," Fang tugged at my arm, pointing at the leprechaun. "What's that on the leprechauns left coat pocket?"

I looked over at the leprechaun, noticing the silver 'U' on it. "It's an insignia, probably the companies." I looked over at Fang; this was the evidence that he needed. After a quick trip back home he ran to his bed and opened up a new tab on his Mac, typing in a few words before staring at the screen. I sat next to him, looking at the webpage that had come up.

"Unique, that's the company name," Fang said. I looked at the top of the page, noticing the same enticing words that were on the billboards. "You might want to listen to this." He took in a deep breath before reading aloud.

"We are Unique, because we are worth it. We want to cleanse the world of its impurities and bring a balance to everything."

"Is that all they said?" I asked him, scanning the page.

"Yeah, and that's all there is. It doesn't say where they are, or what they even do exactly. It doesn't make sense, where did they get the money and permission to put up the billboards?"

"Can you track down their location somehow?" I asked him.

"I can try."

He copied the page link and opened up a blank notepad, typing in a large amount of words before pasting the website link down. He saved the notepad as .bat file and closed it. He turned to me, a strange glint in his eyes.

"This was the first time I've done something like this," he told me.

"What did you do exactly?"

"It's a tracking code someone taught me a few years ago. When I open the file again it will send out the link to multiple trackers who will crack down the websites coding to find out where they are, it takes less than half an hour so we can eat while it's doing that." He turned back to his computer and double clicked the file. A black page opened and multiple words ran across the screen. "Okay, let's get something to eat."

He got up and left his room to go to the kitchen. I stayed for a few more moments, staring at the screen. Letting out a large sigh I stood up and followed Fang into the kitchen. He was staring inside the open fridge as I walked in, his shoulders hunched down and eyes full of worry.

"Fang?" I softly called out. He turned around, letting the fridge close behind him. He shaded his eyes like he normally did, letting no emotions show. "Fang, it's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal, putting it on the bench. He then moved over to another cupboard, pulling out two bowls. I opened the fridge and got out the milk. We ate in an uncomfortable silence, the sound of the humming fridge and us eating were the only sounds that could be heard.

A loud beeping sound rung from Fang's room and he got up from his seat and ran over to his room. A few seconds later he yelled out. "Max. MAX, you might want to see this." I swallowed the cereal I had in my mouth and sprinted to Fang's room, nearly slamming into Fang in the process.

"What?" I asked him. His face was white as he stared at the screen as his laptop.

"Lo-look at this."

I slowly shuffled over to him and my jaw dropped in shock. Static covered the screen but then a word popped up, staying there for a few seconds before disappearing and showing another.

**Hello.**

**We are Unique.**

**You must be looking for us.**

**All are running, all are hiding.**

**Yet you try to find, why you?**

**We challenge you.**

**Come visit us, come take us down.**

**See if you can save the world.**

The static stopped and an address appeared on screen.

**Canberra, Australian Capital Territory**

The computer died, leaving Fang and I in total darkness. My hand searched for his, finding it and gripping it for comfort. He reached over with his other hand, still holding onto my own, and turned on a lamp that was sitting on his desk.

"Did you just see that or am I going crazy?" he asked.

"I saw it. Did you put something in the cereal?"

"Nope."

"Australia is all the way across the world, I have no money to get there," I told him.

"I'll pay for everything. Don't worry, Max. We'll find a way around all of this, I promise."

* * *

**If I'm in the typing mood I'll most likely update every day. Please share the story if you enjoyed it or leave a comment. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Video Processing

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter Four: Video Processing

* * *

He sat there in the dark room, only lit by twenty screens showing footage of places all over the world. Two tables sat on either side of the dark leather chair he was sitting on; documents and small trinkets scattered over them.

"Daemon, there is someone looking for us," spoke a young man with short brown hair. A scared tone was heard in the man's voice, a tremble that Daemon enjoyed hearing. Daemon turned around in his chair to face him, no emotions evident in his eyes.

"Let's send them a message, tell them that they can find us. Might as well see what we're up against."

"Yes sir," the man left the room. Daemon turned around to face the many screens at the front of the room, his eyes darting over each one. People all over the world were driving to different states and flying to different countries, getting confused when they find the same signs there; the ones that gave those people the reason to leave.

"Allison," Daemon called out. A slender figure emerged from the shadows, blonde hair pulled into a high bun.

"Daemon," she addressed him with steely grey eyes.

"How long until its ready?" he asked her.

"Approximately 168 hours."

"In English, please."

"A week, Daemon."

"Thank you, Allison. You may leave," he said, dismissing her with his hand.

Allison sighed, turning around and leaving the room. Daemon leant back into his, rubbing his head with his fingers. Reached over, he grabbed a small box from the table beside him, emptying the contents his hand. He sat there, staring at the three pills that were sitting there. One was to help with his head aches and two were to help him sleep. He raised his hands, putting them in his mouth. He bit down on them, crushing them and swallowed without any water.

After leaving the room, he closed the doors behind him before walking to his private quarters with a smile on his face.

**Max**

You know, I've never really left America before; never been on a plane. We didn't have the money to do so. Now, I'm having a trip of a lifetime, but for the wrong reason. I don't understand how one minute, everything was fine; I was still at home and poor as hell. Then billboards start popping up all over the world, telling people to move, that the end is drawing near. Whoever is doing this, they want us to be confused, to scatter us, to make sure that no one knows what is going on. Fang and I do, though. We know whatever they are doing it, they are up to something big, and we're going to find out.

"Fang, I can't go back home to pack anything." He looked at me with a hint of humour in his eyes.

"You pretty have all you need in your backpack, Max." I gave him a look. "Okay, if you need anything else I'll buy it for you. Now, let's see if the Mac turns back on."

He pressed the power button and breathed in deeply. The Apple logo popped up and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, where are you getting the money from?" I asked him. A grin graced his lips for a moment before disappearing.

"Mom has a spare Visa hidden in her pillow. She told me it was for emergencies. I'm not sure how much is on it but I'm sure it's a lot."

"Are you going to tell her where we're going?"

"I'll send her a text on the way to the airport."

"Okay."

He logged on to his computer, deleting the file he had created earlier and bringing up a webpage. He left the room for a moment, making his way up the stairs. I was staring at the doorway when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the screen flash.

I turned my head slowly, afraid of what my eyes would focus on. A video was playing on screen, a large metal laser-like object standing in the middle of a large room. Men in white coats stood around it, holding clipboards. Others were connecting wires into it.

"Fang," I whispered, my voice had disappeared. I tried again, "Fang," but it was still a whisper. I tried taking in all the details of the footage that I was seeing. The silver 'U' at the top left part of the screen, faded slightly so you can see through it. The room itself seemed dirty, concrete flooring and a metal domed ceiling that looked like it could open. Behind it seemed like a mass underground storage area. The video closed down, leaving me with the webpage that Fang had brought up before. He swung around the door frame, taking in my facial expressions.

"Max? Max, what happened?" He rushed over, glancing at the computer and seeing that nothing was wrong.

"A video popped up, Fang. They're building a death ray of sorts."

He chucked for a second. "Max, there's no such thing as a death ray," but his face turned serious again. "What else was there?"

"People in white coats, and the whole place was made of concrete. Behind everything there was this storage area. I have a feeling that they were underground. The roof though, it was made of metal, and it looked like it can open up to another room."

"Or above ground," Fang added.

"Why above ground?"

"It doesn't seem like they are going to use it to dig something, right?"

"True."

"I have crazy ideas about this but I don't think they'd be able to pull it off."

"Maybe if they shoot it at buildings they explode?"

"That's what I was thinking, Max. You know that's impossible though."

"They could have created it though?"

"Maybe, but we won't know until we find out." He looked into my eyes with a sideways smirk. "So, Max. How do you feel like flying first class?"

* * *

**Just a note guys. I didn't want to follow so closely to the original Maximum Ride so I decided to create a new evil company called 'Unique.' If you don't like the name then you can imagine that it's called 'Itex.' Anyway, if you guys enjoyed it please leave a comment and share it to your friends. Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Journalised Thoughts

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter Five: Journalised Thoughts

* * *

"Okay, I'm lost," I said, looking around the large airport. Fang and I arrived only a few minutes ago and I had no idea where we had to go.

"We're in an airport, Max."

"I know that," I snapped back at him. It had taken two hours to drive here and the air conditioner in the car broke halfway here.

"Look, we don't need to board for another few hours so let's get grab something to eat and walk around a little," he suggested, motioning towards the golden arch. I spotted a small souvenir store that was in the same direction as the food court.

"I want to get something first," I told Fang, pointing towards the store. He glanced at me with a strange look before shrugging and walking towards the store, leaving me behind to catch up. Inside the store were miniature flags and booklets, trinkets of odds and ends, coffee mugs and coupons. I walked over to the stationary section and grabbed a journal and a 99 cent pen. I didn't look at Fang as we walked past, only daring to look at his face when he pulled out his wallet to pay for it.

He pushed the bag into my hands before leaving the store, going towards McDonalds. I stood behind him as he ordered his food and stepped in front to order mine. No words were exchanged between us, just an awful silence. We sat down at a two seater table, him and I facing each other and our knees bumping together. He bit into his burger, chewing it for a few seconds before swallowing.

"What's it for?" The suddenness of the question caused me to drop the fry I was going to put in my mouth.

"We need to jot down what's going on, and maybe one day we can publish this adventure as a book." It was a crappy explanation, but I actually started considering that one day I could publish it. I met his eyes with a small smile, gaining one in return. After a sip of coca cola, I pulled the pen and journal out of the bag, tearing off the plastic and putting it back in the shopping back. I opened the book to the first page, where it asked for a name, and jotted down 'Max and Fang.' Flipping over to the next page, I smoothed it out and began to write.

_'Unique' Notes – _

_-Based in Canberra, Australian Capital Territory_

_-Building a 'doomsday' like device_

_-Underground_

_-Men in white coats_

_-Rich and powerful_

_My name is Max. I am eighteen and my friend, Fang, and I are doing something drastic. We are, well, saving the world. I'm not sure if that's exactly what we're doing, but it really feels like it right now; I feel as though we're on a mission, a big one. A large company that call themselves 'Unique' are scattering everyone. They have put up billboards all over the world saying that 'the end is near' but should we believe what they say?_

_How come everyone is acting up now? Most people pass billboards and thinking that is a bunch of lies. So when they pass them over and over, do they get a secret message? Are they being hypnotised into being afraid. I can tell you, I'm afraid. Yet, I still can't help think that this could all be a large scam. Fang and I are flying to Australia in a few hours and we are going to see what's going on, because, we kind of want to sort this out._

_Fang and I have been friends for years and I think that I actually l-_

"Ouch," I muttered.

Fang's eyes flew up to meet mine. "What's wrong?"

"Hand cramp," I replied, massaging my hand.

"Here," Fang reached over with his free hand and took my sore one in his own, rubbing his thumb over the back in circles. I met his eyes with a blush darkening my cheeks. He stared into my eyes for what felt like forever until he looked down at what he was doing. A hint of red tinted his face and he drew back his hand, looking away from my gaze. "Sorry," he murmured.

I began rubbing my hand again, "It's okay, Fang." He smiled to himself and went back to eating, until his phone started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket, frowning as he looked at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered. I couldn't hear the voice on the other end. "Mom? How come your number is blocked? Ah, okay. Yeah we're fine." He looked at me. "Actually, we're going to Australia. Yes mom, Australia, the land down under. I used your card you hid under your pillow," Fang trailed off, sending me a cheeky grin. His face filled with red as he listened to his mom. "Thanks, mom. Okay, I'll tell her. Bye." He clicked end on the call before looking up at me.

"What'd she say?" I asked him.

"She was calling from her friends phone because he phone went dead. When I told her about the card I thought I was going to be in trouble, but she said she was proud of me, that I was putting it to good use. Oh, and she sends her love."

"Are you going to tell her about Unique and the video?" I asked him.

His face turned thoughtful for a few moments before taking on a dark look. "No, I don't want her to getting into the middle of this mess. No one should be in the middle of this."

"So you got me into the middle of it."

His face fell, taking on a sad look that broke through his normal brick mask.

"I'm sorry, Max. If you want, you can leave." He lifted his eyes, meeting mine in a clash of sadness. I reached over to his hand the gripped it tightly in my own.

"I'm too far in this to leave now, Fang."

"Thank you." He smiled.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter five. Please leave a comment if you liked it and remember, Constructive Criticism is welcome, even if there's just a typo. Thanks guys.


	6. Chapter 6: Parliament House

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter Six: Parliament House

* * *

"I'm scared," I muttered, clutching Fang's arm. He finished buckling himself in the seat before reaching over and doing mine.

"Max, its fine."

"People die in plane crashes," I told him.

He sighed. "Max, there's a larger amount of people dying in car crashes than planes." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and pulled out a rectangular item. He handed it to me, the scent of whatever was wrapped inside already hitting my nose.

"Chewing gum, really?" I exclaimed.

"Just chew it while we're flying up, otherwise your ears will go retarded, trust me, the feeling is not pleasant." Unwrapping the gum, I popped it in my mouth and started chewing, watching Fang do the same with his own piece. My stomach was doing kicks and flips, but I didn't feel sick.

"BZZT – Please buckle your seatbelts during take-off and please watch the flight attendants for safety procedures in case something goes wrong. Thank you – BZZT"

Two women came out from the wing and started showing everyone how to put on a mask and a life jacket, not quite sure why, unless we land in water. They went back into the wing, probably to buckle themselves in, and the plane started moving away from the airport.

"Still feel like you're going to die?" Fang teased.

I sent him a grin and let out a laugh. "No," I replied. The plane straightened out on the runway and began to pick up speed. Out of fear I gripped Fang's hand tightly. "Yep, I'm going to die."

Fang chucked lightly before patting my hand with his own free one. "There there, Max. At least you get to die next to an amazing person." I sent him a glare but still kept my fingers clenched around his own. We began tilting upwards and he gently squeezed my fingers with reassurance. The plane left the ground and my stomach flipped backwards. It was an amazing sensation, being up in the air. The wind buffered around the plane, making us tilt to the side, but we soon straightened out again.

"Do you feel dizzy at all? Nausea?" Fang ask me.

I lifted an eyebrow. "No, why?" He shrugged.

"Some people get sick first time flying."

"I actually love it."

"That's what they all say." A light flashed up ahead, signalling that we could take off our seatbelts. Fang stood up and removed our backpacks from the storage above us. He handed me my pack to which I took out my journal and he took out his Mac, placing it gently on his lap. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "Max, look at this."

I leaned over, glancing at what he had on the screen. A 3D layout of Canberra was splayed out across the glowing screen, red and blue dots jotted over it.

"What's with the dots?" I asked him. He clicked another tab which opened up a legend, and leant back so I could read the meaning of the different coloured dots. "So the red means underground facilities. Blue shows rich companies. How'd you get something like that?"

"Well, Max," Fang put his heads behind his head and leant back even further, "The internet is an amazing place."

"You've got that right. So where are we going to start first?"

"Parliament House, that's in the centre of everything, I can probably find a blueprint of the place." He zoomed into a large building that displayed a red and blue dot.

"Parliament House?"

"It basically where the government resides."

"Why would the Australian government want to build something like in the video?"

"Who knows? I also looked up Unique again and checked if Parliament House was connected to it."

"Any leads?"

"Nothing, so that's why I'm hoping that Parliament House is keeping Unique underneath it, a large base."

"Have you tried anywhere else? It could be a bomb shelter or something."

"I don't think there are many bomb shelters in Australia, Max."

"Just a thought," I mumbled. I opened my journal and began adding onto the notes that were already there.

_'Unique' Notes –_

_-Based in Canberra, Australian Capital Territory_

_-Building a 'doomsday' like device_

_-Underground_

_-Men in white coats_

_-Rich and powerful_

_-Could be underneath Parliament House_

_-Australian Government may be behind it all_

Putting away the journal, I looked over at Fang who was typing furiously.

"So how are we going to sneak in?"

Fang paused and glanced over at me, an eyebrow raised and mouth set in a smirk.

"Who says we're sneaking in?" Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"How are we getting in then?" I asked slowly.

"We're walking in, Max."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. It shouldn't be that hard. I probably find some fake ID's and we can paste our photos on it."

"Oh," I trailed off. He let out a low chuckle before turning back to his Mac.

I closed my eyes, imagining what it'd be like in Australia, if it was going to be hot or cold. Did it snow over there? I hope not. Scenes from the video were drifting through my head, focusing on different parts. The strange machine, the storage area, nametags. Wait, nametags?

My eyes snapped open, "Fang!" He jumped in his seat at the suddenness of the sound.

"Yes, Max?"

"I saw a nametag, in the video from before."

"Who's name?" Fang asked with a serious look on his face. I closed my eyes and tried reliving the scene again. What was the man's name?

"Chase," I said, "Chase Hathing." Fang flashed me a wide smile before turning back to his Mac once more.

"I think we have a new lead. If I can find out there this guy live, we can give him a little visit." A small grin graced his face. He opened up his browser and typing in a website called 'Whitepages' typing in the 'Chase Hathing' and clicking search.

He scrolled through different addresses before he paused on a single one.

**Chase Hathing 36 Empire Circuit, Forrest, Australian Capital Territory**

"Max, we have our guy.

* * *

**Have't really had the enthusiasm to write chapter six but now I'll get back to writing every day or so. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Please share with your friends if you enjoy the story. Thanks guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: True Sight

Transfusion  
**Book 1: Destiny's Limit  
**Chapter Seven: True Sight

"Men, as you may or may not know. There will be some visitors coming to visit us soon. So I want two men to guard the front entrance, eighteen to cover the rails, another to guard the second entrance and I will need at least six men in here." Daemon tapped the desk in front of him, signalling he meant the room they were in. Nods came from most of the workers, some immediately moving out, knowing where they had to go. "I need two more to clean up the guest room, the torture one."

A man stepped forward, clearing his through. "Sir, the torture room was recently refurbished."

Damon turned his cold eyes onto him. "Isn't it still the torture room?

"A refurbished torture room, sir."

Daemon clapped his hands, "I need two to clean the old torture room that was recently refurbished, which means it's the newly refurbished torture room, okay?" Confused looks crossed many faces in front of him but another two men left the thinning crowd. Damon looked over rest that stood there, wondering if he should scare them.

"You may all go back to your normal jobs," he told them, deciding against his mean plan. They all puffed out an aura of relief around them, pink energies surrounding them, whereas some remained pale blue. Damon closed his eyes for a few seconds, opening them to see that the auras had disappeared.

"Looks like you scared a lot of them." Allison stepped out from the shadows.

"Good. Soon, I think I'd be able to change how people are feeling."

"Interesting, your Inera is growing stronger. Try and change how I'm feeling now," Allison ordered him, staring into his soul. He gave her a glance before he closed his eyes and let out a breath of air before opening them once more. The blood was already draining from his face and his eyes were several shades lighter, making them look almost white. Allison clenched her teeth when she felt a light probe, like something was trying to slither into her brain.

Daemon dropped to the floor, sweat rolling down his faced as he heaved loudly. Allison reached over the table and grabbed a glass of water, handing it to Daemon as she pulled him up.

"Anything?" he asked her.

"You're making progress; you're getting stronger with each practice."

"Great, could you pass my pills over?"

Allison let out a soft sigh before reaching across the table again and pushing a box into Daemon's hands.

"Any trace of our new visitors?" he asked her after swallowing several round tablets.

"We're keeping a close eye on where they are."

"So, where are they?"

"They should be entering the Australian border in approximately three hours."

"Excellent."

"Aeroplane food tastes terrible," I said, putting the plastic fork back down on the tray.

"Thank god they have Cola," Fang murmured as he took a sip of the fizzy soft drink. A strange thought popped into my head as I watched Fang put his Mac back on his lap.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that they can track where we are?"

He grunted slightly, "How would they do that?"

"Through your Mac."

His eyebrows lifted for a second before a grin covered his face.

"Max, that only happens in movies," he let out a short round of laughter, leaving me staring at him with an open mouth. He slowed down after a few moments, raising an eyebrow at me. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before glancing down at his computer. He slowly closed the laptop and moved it to the side. "It's possible."

"Let's watch a movie or two before we land, too much has happened in one day." Fang nodded his head in agreement and we started discussing what movie to watch.

Thirteen people sat around the table. An eerie silence had filled the room. All wore business suits, papers laid down in front of them. A woman cleared her throat, standing up. Her long black dress shimmered as she lifted her bunch of papers up to her face.

"We'd like to welcome three visitors to the conference today to figure out who is behind the billboard injustice," the woman's voice rung throughout the room, holding power in her tone. "We'd like to introduce Anastasia White, Justine Walter and Kris Entel. Please, stand up and introduce yourself and why you are here."

A women with dark brown hair stood up, pushing a lock of it behind her ears before facing the room. "I am Anastasia. I came here because my boss sent me over to figure out the billboard business. I'm sure most of you have lazy bosses too." A chuckle escaped from the lips of the two new women in the room, all the others stayed silent. She sat down slowly, straightening her papers.

"I'm known as Justine Walter, but some of you may know me by my penname Gena Showalter, writer of a bestseller 'Alice in Zombieland', I came here looking for more information for a new book idea because it seems like an interesting scoop." The women who spoke up sat the furthest distance away from the head woman, yet looked into everyone's eyes with a sense of bloated pride.

The last women stood up, jet black hair pinned back into a bun and dark brown eyes holding every gaze that met hers. "I came here because of my son. He earlier told me that he was going down to Australia for some unknown project. I believe that he has discovered something about what is going on and has gone to seek it out," Fang's mother stared at the head women, "I don't know what exactly you are going to do about this, but you better act fast. My name is Kris Entel and this nonsense need to end."

Kris looked around the room, noticing the slowly growing grins on the faces around her. She looked back up at the head women to find that she had covered her face with a gasmask.

"Oh, but Kris, why would we need it to end?"

* * *

**It has been a long long time since I wrote a chapter. I've been out of writing for a while but after reading three books in three days I think I'll start writing more. I've been planning my own mystery book and I've had a writers block but now I'm full of ideas. I originally had written half of this chapter but only finished it recently because I had new ideas. Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
